


By Example

by heeroluva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sounding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a problem, and John has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Example

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sycophantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts).



Sherlock had a problem. And because Sherlock had a problem, it became John’s problem as well. Every time things started to heat up between them, Sherlock went off like a ruddy teenager in the backseat of a car having his first snog. It wouldn’t have even been so bad if Sherlock at least had the decency to get John off afterwards, but no; Sherlock would run off to work on something else, leaving John alone, hard, aching, and increasingly frustrated.

At some point, John realized that Sherlock ran because he was embarrassed, and the beginnings of a plan formed in his mind.

~~~~~~

John watched as Sherlock slowly awoke, the way he went from half asleep to fully awake as he tried to stretch and found his hands bound above him to the bed frame.

“John?” Sherlock asked with a raised brow. “What are you doing?”

“Given your massive intellect, I thought even you would understand a little bondage, Sherlock,” John said as he trailed his hands down Sherlock’s naked body, watching as his cock quickly hardened between his legs. Already it was dripping where it lay against Sherlock’s stomach, and John had barely touched him.

But John was ready for that, having prepared for this. From behind him, he grabbed the leather cock and ball harness that he’d bought just for this, showing it to Sherlock, before he wrapped it around the base of Sherlock’s cock, around his balls, holding them separate from each other and his cock. John had tested it out himself and knew that that it would be difficult to come with this on, and painful if Sherlock did manage it.

As an added measure, John reached for the penis plug; there was no need to be messy about this after all, and Sherlock certainly made a mess. Only six millimeters in diameter and just shy of ten centimeters long, it didn’t seem so threatening until you realized exactly where it was going.

And Sherlock, who had been strangely quiet so far, except for the small moans and hitches in his breath, certainly recognized it, when he gasped a panicked, “John!”

“Shh, don’t worry.” John squeezed a dollop of lube on the head of penis right over the slit, swirling the tip of the cool metal in it, watching as Sherlock shivered. “All you have to do is say no at any time, and I’ll stop. No pressure. Trust me.”

Sherlock nodded, wide-eyed, but they quickly clenched closed as John slowly began to push. Sherlock’s body began to tremble as it was suddenly breached, as it reached a place that had never been touched, a place that wasn’t meant to be touched. He broke out in a sweat as his body tried to understand the stretch, if what he was feeling was pain or pleasure.

John went slow, maybe too slow for Sherlock’s liking, but he’d tried this on himself as well, knew exactly what a shock it was, and he wasn’t about to pressure Sherlock into something he didn’t want. When finally it was nearly in, the metal band at the end resting on the head of Sherlock’s penis, John paused for a moment, watching him, looking for any signs of discomfort.

But Sherlock was anything but uncomfortable, at least not in a way he didn’t like. “Finish it,” he hissed.

Ah, there was the Sherlock that John knew. With one final push, the plug sank in as deep as it could go, the ring slipping over the flare of his glans to rest behind the head; no matter how much Sherlock’s body might try to dispel it, it wasn’t going anywhere until one of them pulled it out.

John tapped on the end, smiling as Sherlock cursed before John sat back on his heels and wrapped his hand around his own cock giving it a slow wank, his thumb running over the head at the end of each upward stroke and each downward motion pulling his foreskin tight.

Sherlock’s expression was pleading, his hips jerking minutely as he sought contact that wasn’t coming. This wasn’t about humiliation, but John had found that Sherlock learned certain things best if by example. This was as good an example as any. John needed the words.

One hand dropped to palm his balls as he raised the other to tweak at his nipples, tight and hoping for attention. He tugged at one, stretching his skin, before he switched to the other, twisting and pinching. Finally, John brought his hand up to his mouth, slicking his fingers with saliva. Kneeling up, he spread his thighs wide and twisted to reach around himself.

Given his position, Sherlock couldn’t see what John was doing, couldn’t see as he slid two fingers into himself, curling them as he sought his prostate. But Sherlock could imagine. “Please,” he whispered.

John ignored him, enjoying his ministrations.

“Please,” Sherlock said louder this time.

Finally John stopped and looked, focused passion-glazed eyes squarely on Sherlock. “Please what?” John asked.

“Touch me,” Sherlock begged.

And John did, wiping his fingers clean on the sheets. John touched him, light touches, teasing touches, explored every inch of him, except the places where Sherlock wanted to be touched, taking his time, making sure it was never enough.

Sherlock begged, for what he didn’t know: for more, for less, for it to stop, for it to never stop. His world was John, and John was all that mattered.

And finally John took pity on him, reaching down and tugged the length of the plug out of Sherlock’s cock, watching as his body arched and he tried to follow it, knowing that Sherlock’s cock didn’t know what it was feeling, unable to decide if it was pissing or coming or both or none of the above. A rush of clear liquid followed, precome, soaking John’s hand. Setting the plug aside John reached up, tugging at the restraints, unfastening them before placing kisses on Sherlock’s red wrists.

Sherlock turned, curled around John, clinging to him, his hips thrusting against John’s thigh, seeking friction. Reaching down, John wrapped his fist around them both, capturing Sherlock’s pleas with his mouth. When John reached down and thumbed at the snap on the harness, Sherlock froze before jerking, coming between their bodies before John could even remove the leather completely.

Boneless and spent, Sherlock reached down, wrapping his hand around John’s cock, using his own come to slick him, and tugged him towards completion. After, when John regained his breath, he smiled down at Sherlock curled up against his chest, sleeping. Brushing the sweat-dampened bangs from his forehead, John placed a kiss there, before letting himself drift, enjoying this. Clean up could wait.


End file.
